Dear Diary
by ilashawn21
Summary: Eden is a 12 year old girl who was put into foster care when she was a newborn. She was basically born and raised there. She doesn't know why she was put here. Eden just wants to be loved.
New Year in Hell (Entry 1)

Eden sighs and opens her crisp, new journal. Calling it her diary. Her diary is something that she uses to vent and write down her feelings and thoughts. And this starts a new day of a new year...

Entry #1 - January 1, 2014

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today marks a brand new year. A brand new year in this hell hole. I don't like it here... I want to feel loved, not feel like a total piece of shit... But I've been here for nearly 12 years now. I am starting to lose hope that I will ever get adopted..._

As she was writing in her diary, the door swung open and a drunk man by the name of Harry. His hair was disheveled; his shirt and pants wrinkled and stained. And from what Eden could smell, he hasn't taken a shower either.

 _"Eden... oh Eeeeden... time for a meeting. So get your ugly ass downstairs right now,"_ Harry yelled at her. But before leaving, he always gave her a kiss on the lips and touched her butt. That made Eden feel very uneasy and disgusting.

Once Harry was gone, she immediately went in the shower. Scrubbing and scrubbing as much as she could, she tried to get rid of the disgusting feeling she has. Getting dressed in long sleeve shirt and pants, Eden headed downstairs and sat in a corner, while all the other foster kids were sitting together. You can hear the chit-chatter, along with giggling and some arguing in between.

 _"Alright, alright settle down kids..."_

The room started to get quiet and the kids focused their attention on Harry. But Harry wasn't standing alone. Standing beside Harry was a dark skinned, fairly young looking woman. That woman was none other than Vanessa Larry. Eden looked up and smiled a little as Ms. Larry began to talk.

 _"Okay as you all know Adoption Day is coming up. Families from all over town are coming here and might adopt you. So I need you all to be on your best behavior..."_

A small and shaky hand slowly raised up, being visible by Harry and Vanessa. That hand belonged to Eden. Upon realizing it was Eden, Harry immediately snarled and growled towards her.

 _"Ummmm i-is any c-c-celebrities c-c-coming to a-a-adopt usss," she studdered, but managed to finish her question. An older girl turned around and smirked evily at her._

 _"Why would you ask? You're going to be an old, wrinkled up virgin. Stuck here forever. No one will ever adopt you... Face it you have no hope. I see why you were brought back here so many times..."_

Vanessa stared at the older girl, _"Heather that's enough..."_

Heather rolled her eyes at Vanessa and continued picking on Eden, _"You are a useless, worthless child who is a crybaby. No wonder your parents were killed. And I'm glad that you had to witness it because you were such a disgrace to them. They probably regret having you..."_

Everyone gasped and started mumbling to one another, not believing that Heather put all of Eden's business out in the air to be heard. Then a few of the kids start to laugh and point at her, mocking and teasing her. This made Eden feel even more like an outcast than ever. Vanessa grabbed Heather by the ear and took her to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. Eden got up and ran to her room, crying her eyes out. The adults sighed and ended the meeting, everyone going back to where they once were before.

Vanessa walked to Eden's room and lightly knocked on the door.

 _"Eden, honey it's me. Can I come in?"_

As Vanessa knocked again, the door slowly opened and she slowly walked inside. Endless posters were taped around the room. Music softly playing in the background and Eden was in the corner, clutching a picture frame close to her heart. Vanessa sighed and kneeled down in front of her, making Eden flinch and shrink back from her.

 _"To answer your question Eden, yes. Celebrities will be here too. And you will be adopted this time, I promise."_

Eden shook her head, lightly chuckling and crying at the same time.

 _"It's no point. Heather is right no one would want a useless and worthless child like me. I might as well die here... No point in living here anymore..."_

Vanessa opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She sighed and hugged her, leaving the room. Eden sighed and looked at the picture frame. Inside was a picture of her birth mother and father, holding her as a small child. She smiled sadly and gently rubbed the photo, a tear dropping onto it. She harshly wiped the tear away and sat the photo back on the dresser. Eden got up and looked at the posters surrounding her. They were not just any ordinary posters. They were posters of her favorite wrestler: The Undertaker.

Eden smiled a little and laid on her bed, staring at the poster. What if The Undertaker adopted me, she thought. But she immediately shook her head, getting rid of the thought almost instantly. Her eyes drifted shut and she slowly dozed off, hoping for a better tomorrow.


End file.
